


Mystery in Sex

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hawkman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: After many things have happen through the galaxy, the three heroes Adam Strange, Green Lantern and Hawkman met each other at the bar. They decide to do something crazy and sexy by taking advatage of Adam's drunkeness.
Relationships: Adam Strange/Carter Hall/Hal Jordan, Carter Hall/Adam Strange, Carter Hall/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Adam Strange
Kudos: 5





	Mystery in Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of DC " Strange Adventures" book. That book get me to learn more about Adam Strange. So, I decide to try something different roles for Adam and hopefully you'a ll could check out this story.

Carter Hall has a history of reincarnation every path of his body everytime when he dies, he could feels his soul never change despite living in his new body. Carter also has a long friendship with Adam Strange. Especially with the recent Despero invasion on a Rann-Thanagarian War, Adam could think that Hawkman is still apparent dead, only if Carter could tell the truth that he has been alive in a new body. Hawkman knows the destination where he could finds him.

Adam was found somewhere in the local alien bar, he was seen drinking a large mug of beer on the bar table. The whole experience of the war and galaxy dimension trip was given enough of chilled and shivered since he was trying to get out from his head. Carter entered the surrounding environment, who finally spotted his friend draining it in one go.

“Another!” Adam yelled as he emptied out the mug.

“ Hello, Adam.” Carter’s hand approached the back of the space ranger.

The mug sloshed over the counter from the force. “Huh, Carter!” Adam coughed up. Hawkman laughed as he sat down, his hand never leaving Adam’s back. “Bartender ! I will have one!” he called out to the alien species behind the counter. A mug of beer appeared a moment later and Hawkman picked it up. He drank it quickly right down the throat and finished his glass.

“ Geez, Hawkman. How did you alive again? ” Adam questioned whom sat next to Carter.

“ Well, one of my power is the reincarnation. So everytime if my body self was killed, my soul will eventually pass into the new body self. It’s kinda weird since all my past reincarnation are record in my memory.” Carter slowly moved his hand down ranger’s back, admiring the feel of his muscles. Adam did not shrug off the attention and Carter took it as a sign that he enjoyed the sensation.

Just then, someone also approached the two men behind. It was Hal Jordan, also known as Green Lantern.He is consider the greatest lantern in the whole corps due to his strong willpower with the ring. Hal also ordered a mug of beer from the alien counter. Not long , another mug was shoved toward Hal and gulping it down. "

“ Hey Adam and Carter, how it going? ” Hal viewed next to both of them.

“ Well, a lot of things have happen. The war, despero , nth metal and now we are just having something.” Carter looked at Hal before the green lantern ordered another drinks.

During the conversation, Adam who sat between both of them around the bar was talking about his family whereabout while Hal was tackling about the green lantern corps and its duties recently since the tracking of aliens invasion was giving him enough pressure for Hal so he decided to give the job to the other corps.

“Phew, that was a good one my boi” Carter said.

There was a small laughter between their bonding until Adam started to whine out around.

“ Boy, can you both leave me alone so that I enjoyed myself to drown in this sobering ? ” Adam gushed over between both of them.

“ Adam, please. You don’t look so well after all.” Hal noticed his drunken behaviour through his voice.

“ Yeah, Adam. How many drinks did you drank actually? ” Carter patted over his back.

“ I think I have lost count already. “ Adam drunken answered.

“it was wasn't it?” Carter replied. “There was a lot of, Lots of drink”.

Carter and Hal looked at each other before they turned their viewed toward Adam before one of them blew the quiet scenario. “ Okay, Adam. I think that’s enough for drinking today. C’ mon, Carter. What do you say if we went somewhere private where we could share our moment together? ” Hal suggested his plans.

“ Ah, grant idea.” Carter’s face grew wider with a smile before he helped Adam to get out of the seat but he insisted.

“ Guys, I can get out of my own.” Adam stood out from the seat and started walking out to the exit, but his movement was hazy due to alcohol effects.

“ Woah, easy Adam. I think it’s better to carry him over.” Hal grabbed Adam’s arm around his shoulder while Carter around his waist and tried to get him moving again. He created a construct ride as they began to depart from the local bar. Carter Hall on the other end, flying together with the Green Lantern.

* * *

They arrived their destination where it was revealed a thanagarian ship. Carter told Hal that he always kept some valuable and precious items in the ship which related to the Hawkman mythos due to his journey as an Archaeologist. Hal asked Carter if he had any comfortable room in the ship, He shook his head upper when he told him that the room was ready to be serve.

“ I forgot to tell you, Carter. I was drunken on my way to your ship. But not as high like Adam Strange.” Hal’s whisper voice had released the smell of the beer.

“ Oh, I see that as a chance to rewind.” Carter giggled along with Hal while Adam was tired standing beside the wall, wanted to know what they had in their minds.

“ Hey guys, are you planning on something or what? ” Adam grew irritated.

“ Well, I am taking you all to my most comfortable room for you to enjoy and leisure.” Carter said as he guided them to a place filled with cosy, dim lights and the sofa and chair’s design looked like the ancient Egypt tradition that filled with collectable items.

Hal quickly hopped onto the cushion sofa followed by Carter. "So tell me what you are going to do, you giant hawk." Hal teased.

This was getting ridiculous. "Guys…" Adam started again. Carter inched, ignoring the frustrated noise from Adam, and crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'll just tell you what you are." Carter’s hands spread out to gesture mockingly. “ You are just a hot-headed, headstrong who always proved himself to be the greatest lantern in the corps.”

Hal felt shock and eventually gave a cruel look towards Carter. “ Are you kidding me, who tell you about that ? It is Guy? Or it could be John ?” With a grunt, Carter got up into Hal's space, clutching the front of his uniform and yanking him up to his tiptoes. "…I will kick your ass If you refuse to answer me, Hawk bird."

Adam struggled to read their’s face since he was too drunk to tell if there was a fight there or not. He hoped there wasn’t but the way he saw, Hal's mouth crashed against Carter's with bruising force, as Hal's hand tangled messily into Carter's brown hair and yanked. He quickly removed his ring which change his clothing with a jacket and jean.

“ Well, I will say it was Guy Gardner.” Carter distance himself from the kiss. “ I knew that ginger hothead will do anything to make me look bad, but first there’s something I need to do.”

When both men glanced purposeful at Adam, he gulped, “ Hey, why are all looking at me like…”

"Adam, come join with us. " Carter's voice was masculine and rough. Just then, Adam’s heart began to pound faster, every muscle in his body also start trembling. His arm was dragging by Hal as he was slowly kissed him solemnly with closed lips.

“ Look like Adam could easy turn on by that.” Carter teased as Adam leaned in, cutting Hal off by opening his lips to press his tongue flat toward the green lantern’s lips, applying gentle pressure.

Adam groaned louder when another pair of lips faintly brushed up the side of his neck, tickling the bare skin there with warm, heavy breathing. Eventually, Carter's hands lower down for his own belt buckle, unbuttoning and slitting down behind Adam, earning a sharp hitch of breath.

“Hey Adam, want me to put it in for you?” Hal asked while getting rid his own jacket.

“I want to do it for you, Adam,” Hal finally said, “is that okay?” and before Adam could stop himself he was nodding in eager agreement. Hal made a low, pleased hum in response and undid Adam’s pants, then pushed them down to his ankles along with the boxer shorts beneath.

Adam was too shocked and drunk to know what to do, and so he simply sat there stupidly and let his bottom half be undressed, realizing his cock had hardened. Carter and Hal fell to Adam’s erection when it was revealed. Carter clasped one of Adam's shoulders to hold him in place as he came forward to sip one of Adam's earlobes while Hal slid his whole mouth against the harden cock.

Once Carter pulled the whole Adam’s costume down, he stop nibbling his lower earlobe and latched onto Adam’s nipple while moaned. Adam’s hand shifted around his rough chest, smoothing over the skin as Hal stood up in ordered to undress himself naked. After leaving his pile of clothes on the floor, Hal returned the position where he suck the dick while masturbate his own cock.

“I want you so bad.” Carter groaned as he leaned lower to make out with Adam’s abdomen. “You taste so good.”

Hal looked back up and blinked unruffled at him. "Doing okay, Adam ?"

“Fuck yes,” Adam murmured.

“Good,” Hal said as he began to run the tip of his forefinger around the puckered rim of Adam’s hole. Adam started a long groan as he strained not to shove his ass back against Carter’s touch and wiggle his hips until Hal’s finger slipped inside.

“ I wonder how big his hole look like? ” Carter asked.

“ We have to figure out first.” Hal slid two fingers gradually into Adam while Carter held his hand still for a moment as Adam was relishing the initial penetration. Hal glided slowly outward and then fully inside once again. Carter added a third finger and Adam muttered his name delightful . Hal spread his fingers within Adam ’s tightness as Carter curled them and rubbed Adam’s most sensitive spot. Adam cried out, lost in the pleasure.

Adam didn’t know how long passed with their fingers inside him, stretching and touching every spot within him, When they finally withdrew their fingers, Adam made a needy sound of loss and Carter chuckled fondly.

“ Hey Carter, we need the lube ready.” Hal said.

“ Okay, prepare for the next move.” Carter wiped some of the lube on his cock before lifting Adam’s hip so that he tried

“Oh, Carter, fuck—”Adam gasped as Carter slid right in, plugging him right back up while Hal’s cock was shoved inside the mouth of Adam. The movement began as the atmosphere was hot and heavy, Carter's low grunts leaving butterflies in Hal 's stomach. Hal continued increase his own heat arousal as he nip his own nipples with his fingers.

Adam couldn’t concentrate what he was doing as he sank down on Carter’s cock and it curved into him so good that he cried out, body glistening with sweat and muscles sore. He could feel pleasure forcing its way through his whole body. Carter and Hal were licking each other tongue, making some smoothing noises without Adam’s notice.

Carter grabbed his hips and fucked him harder. His eyes closed and he arched his back with a nameless moan. Adam groaned his eyes rolling back as cum spurts fired off like rockets, his seed splashed onto Adam’s thighs, crotch, abs, chest, and face. Adam’s throat was wet from sucking the cock for so long.

“Feel good, Adam ? You want another round?” Hal asked.

Adam’s head swam. Carter and Hal both fucking him by taking turns and sharing him at the same time. His mouth and ass both filled.

“Hal,” Adam breathed, without even really thinking.

“He’s begging for you.” Carter took advantage of his answer.

Carter and Hal coming inside of him, over and over. Adam was so lost in the drunken state that he didn’t even register that Hal was coming inside of him that instant. He moaned weakly as Hal unloaded inside of him. The amount of seed inside of him made his whole body feel heavy. “Oh please, Hal.” Adam gasped again.

Hal kept his balance on his knees, letting the rotating of his hips drive the tip of his cock inside of Adam’s hole. He reached forward, hands grabbing at Adam’s nipples. It’s like an aftermath break after the Rann War. Just then, his mouth muffled by the dick inside, his hips and thighs trembling.

“You like that, Adam ?” Carter said, continuing to feed Adam more of his cock, the head sliding back and forth across his lips, “God, I wish I could take this picture and show it to my teammates.”

Adam’s inner thighs ached from being spread for so long. Hal was growing more vocal as he thrust into Adam, repeatedly splitting him open over, a moan marking each drive into Adam’s body. The heat level in his body was continue increasing.

Adam was out of it for a moment. He glanced down at his body, realizing that there was nothing on his skin, his orgasm was dry. Carter had pulled himself out of Adam’s mouth but his erection was still hard and pointing.

“ How about we switch our position? ” Hal sweatly asked.

“ Great idea, Adam. You need to sit on Hal.” Carter ordered.

Adam eventually do it by getting up and sat on Hal. His breath hitched when Hal pulled on his hips. Just then, Hal began to pull out and rammed back in. Adam cried out. The hot slide of Hal 's cock overwhelmed him, fire spreading across his skin and his breath panting. Hal grabbed him hard, holding him in place.

“ Hey Carter. Maybe your cock need some chewing.” Hal answered.

Carter moved to the position where Adam could put his mouth inside. He shoved his cock inside of Adam’s mouth as he instantly moaned around the flesh. He loved the lingering taste and smell of sex and sweat.

His whole body began to melt with heat, his eyes closing shut as he enjoy the pleasure around the dick in his mouth. Not long, Carter held him by the hair, giving him some thrusting into his mouth. Adam listened as Carter slid in and out of his mouth, the sounds sloppy.

Every hot thrust of Hal’s cock tighten Adam’s body. His vision was strange with colour of wind, heat pooling in his groin. His lips tightened around Carter's cock. He groaned with his mouth full, his body jerking. Hal grabbed onto his hips, speeding up, his cock fucking him deep and fast. The sounds of their fucking grew louder, bodies slapping together.

His bouncing cock trembled with every rock of their bodies. With Carter groaned and clenched his jaw as Adam’s mouth tightened around him, he was still resist this arousal. Even Hal gasped sharply, his expression twitching, but he didn't dare stop. He fucked Adam through his orgasm.

“ Oh jeez, I am so wet already.” Adam exhausted talked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Hal muttered darkly. But even so, his cock was throbbing inside of Adam, his face deeply flushed with pleasure.

The smell of sex and sweat were filling around the room along with the ragged breaths of his teammates. Hal held onto him and started fucking up into him. Adam was yanked by his hair, forced onto the tip of Carter’s cock. Carrter jerked himself to completion, just as the hot spurts struck over Adam’s face, especially on his cheeks and lips. Adam trembled. With the wet cum covering part of his facial.

Then, Hal grabbed Adam tighter in response. He cried into their kiss as Hal picked up the pace, fucking him so fast and hard that his whole body trembling beneath with those thrusts. Hal’s seed flowing hot and thick inside of him as Adam’s orgasm igniting.

Adam looked down at his chest, his face sticky and dripping. A hand reached out and pinched his nipple, making him moan desperately. Carter reached to grab around Adam’s cock, who was ready to release some cum. Adam just moaned weakly in return. Hal stroked Adam’s face, smearing the ejaculate over his skin. He licked the seed that spread around his face, eventually taking in a thumb and sucking it clean.

“ Wow Adam. You’re such a filthy little slut. I never imagined how the Rann citizens could be so blessed to have you around.” Hal smirked. However, Adam’s vision was blurring and couldn’t focus. The words drifted inside his head could imagine it like he was dreaming.

Adam could feel his orgasm was coming as Carter started to stroke his cock harder. A large sum of cum were splitting out of the gaping cunt and onto the floor. Carter was impressing how much he could pulled out. He opened his mouth and wipe some on the floor and dripped inside his mouth until he’d gotten all of it up.

“ Good job, Adam. You did a slutting job for us.” Carter whipped on Adam’s drenched hair as he collapsed to sleep.

“ Wow, I am so over about this.” Hal panted at Carter.

“ Don’t worry, it will take long before Adam could figure out what’s happening.” Carter patted on his sweat shoulder.

* * *

Adam woke up. Slowly, he found out his body and muscles were sore and aching. He couldn’t remember what was the last time he did until he felt so exhausted. Moreover, he eventually regain his conscious and focus and noticed his naked body was hot, sticky and sweaty. He also realised Carter and Hal were siting with him.

“ Woah, how long I asleep like that? ” Adam wandered.

Carter and Hal viewed each other before they turned their faces to answer him. “ Well, it’s almost eight hours actually.”

“Did I fuck things up?” Adam pressed into familiar muscle, “Please tell me I didn’t fuck things up. Please.”

“ Well, you didn’t. But hey thank for coming with us. We actually enjoy ourselves in making fun with you.” Hal trolled.

“ Wait, I did what? “ Adam was curiously strangely.

“ We are all gladly you could come and have some sex with us.” Carter giggled under his face.

“ Wait, it is true? ” Adam shocking questioned.

“ I am pretty sure you could remember them while you were drunk in your mind. “ Hal said.

Suddenly, Adam felt sick and losing his breath. There was no soap around the galaxy to get that image out of his mind. He knew he had screwed pretty big and couldn’t revealed under his face.

“ It’s alright, Adam. I am not gonna to pinch you because you are the one who got into this mess.” Carter said.

Gosh, this time he properbly tried not to get drunk next time.


End file.
